


Holiday Spirit

by anemptymargin



Category: US Marshals
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-26
Updated: 2003-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Very old work, presented entirely without warranty in it's original and unedited condition.

I hate the holidays, always have. Well, maybe not always... but as far as my most recent memory is concerned I can't stand them. It's the constant insistence that everyone be merry, I never could quite muster the energy it takes to actually be merry. But my boy, Newman, one of the first things I learned about him was his addiction to the so-called holiday spirit.

He must have been with us some five, six months before December hit. It started out small, I came in one morning and there was a small snow globe on his small desk with a little Christmas tree inside. I picked it up and watched the small dots of snow fall onto each painted ornament... it was transfixing, I admit.

Two days after that the tree showed up. Thank goodness it wasn't a great big Douglas fir or something all tied up with tinsel and lights, but it was a desktop tree that would have been completely and impossibly garish were it not his... it was almost charming. Almost.

The final straw came the week before Christmas when he showed up to a stakeout wearing one of those damn ties with the reindeer on it. I remember I stepped right up to him, pointed to the flashing red light on Rudolph's nose and told him just what was on my mind.

"What the hell are you thinking, Noah?" His smirk slackened as the rest of the crew settled into the hotel rooms we'd secured - across the street from the suspected drug house where our fugitive was last seen. "This is a stakeout, not a Christmas party. For Christsakes, kid... that hurts my eyes. Cosmo, get rid of it." I turned away, acting far more dramatic than I actually felt.

"Give the boy a break, Sammy. So he's got a case of the holiday spirit... maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to get some." Cosmo shot back, grabbing his bags to retreat to the next room over.

"I've got the spirit, why else would I get a separate room so you don't have to stay up with me all night?" I shot back, the fact of the matter was I just wanted a few hours to myself.

"Sure Sam, sure." Cosmo called back as he and Bobby pushed through the connecting door. Noah hesitated a moment before fumbling with his tie and looking at me rather dejectedly. Without a word, he moved to follow the rest of the team into the larger room.

I stopped him short. "Shut that door and come back here, Noah."

Noah did as he was told, then returned back to my side. "Yes, Sir?"

"Don't call me that, kid." I shook my head, taking hold of the hideous tie. "What ever possessed you to buy this? Please tell me you didn't pay any amount of actual money for it."

"I get the hint, Sam. I'll get rid of it." He started pulling at the knot and I reached up and started untying it for him.

"No offense meant, I just don't get it. What's so great about Christmas that it makes everyone want to act like utter morons? Even you aren't immune to it... I know you aren't the brightest bulb in the lamp, but come on! It's a stupid reindeer with a big red light for the nose. What's so special about Christmas?"

"The spirit of good will, love and cheer, Sam." He smiled gently. Blushing as I stripped off the tie and tossed it aside. "And presents."

"Presents. I haven't gotten a Christmas gift in years." I laughed. It was true, I'd more or less given up on celebrating the holidays and took the chance to work instead. Double overtime and quite a few collars on Christmas Day.

He looked down at my hands for a moment as I reflexively began to open the small clear buttons on his shirt. In one quick motion he pressed a kiss to my forehead. Our affair was no real secret, in retrospect I guess the whole team knew in some degree or another, but I was still not used to shows of affection. "I got you a present."

"You did?" I felt a smile tug at my lips and pushed it back.

He nodded as I finished the buttons and pushed back his shirt, letting my fingers linger on the thin cotton of his undershirt. Then he was pushing me back on to the bed, "Stay there a minute."

He disappeared into the bathroom with his bag and I took the opportunity to locate the condom kit in my bag and strip off my clothes, never one to be too cautious when preparing for a random sexual encounter. By the time he returned I was safely back on the bed, leaning just as he'd left me. He was wearing nothing but a pair of ridiculous red and green boxer shorts with a ribbon hanging out the fly and a Santa hat.

"Noah..." The blush crept into my cheeks and I knew I was grinning like a fool.

"Care to unwrap your gift?"

He moved closer and I gently pushed down the boxer shorts, watching his eyes twitch in anticipation as his cock cleared the waistband. I slowly removed the silky red ribbon, his cock hardening in hands. Then I took him in slowly, feeling his fingers twist the ends of my hair. I could imagine his long neck as he leaned his head back, his fluttery eyelids forced as tightly closed as they would go. At least, it was the way I usually pictured him when I couldn’t see his face.

"Sam..." His voice purred as his hands gripped tighter. I responded by working my mouth faster over the length, my tongue tripping over each hard ridge as I drank deep the warm taste of salty flesh. He was my favorite indulgence, better than chocolate or even booze... the lust of a younger man.

Then his firm hands were at my shoulders, once more manhandling me to the mattress. I could have wrestled him back at any moment, but I liked to let him win... give him the faint taste of power over a superior. He stroked down my sides, taking pause at his favorite stretches of pliable space. I was putty in his hands.

When he snatched the condom from the nightstand and ripped the black package open I was ready for him. Slowly, he rolled the sheath on my cock and eased himself onto the length. Noah was like a gymnast in bed, and he listened to my every word. “Right there… yeah…” I didn’t sound like myself when I was fucking him. We spouted bad porno dialogue at each other for lack of anything better to say. After all, it’s not exactly a good idea to ramble on about your day when you’ve got your dick in his ass.

He was beautiful. I could picture him under a waterfall, his soft curly hair soaking up the rich water. But such thoughts were too romantic for what we had. Together we were nothing but raw, headboard pounding sex. And I can tell you one thing, if that headboard wasn’t attached to the wall it would have done some moving that night.

He pushed harder, faster… riding me like a bronco. His back arched and brought him down at every angle he could find, each thrust sending me a little deeper or slightly left or right. I clawed at the sheets, biting into my lip to stifle my own cries as he gasped, clenching tighter around my cock. “Come for me, Sam. Come for Santa.”

“Kinky.” I smiled, feeling the bed start to spin as I was pushed a little closer each moment. “I’ve been a bad little boy this year, Santa.”

“Oh no.” He grimaced in pained pleasure as he stroked himself in time with each push. “I think you’ve been a *really* good boy.”

“Yeah?” I felt the blood draining out of me and lost most coherence.

“Yeah.” He shuddered quite suddenly, his whole body clenching as he came across my chest.

It was all I needed. Letting out a cry reminiscent of some animal in heat I buried myself inside him, filling the rubber as I pulled a pillow up over my face.

After along pause, his entire weight resting on top of me as he caught his breath, Noah rolled off me and snuggled up into the crook of my arm. Now, the Sam Gerard most people knew and hated… well, he would have pushed the kid out of bed. I’m not saying I never have… but hell, it was Christmas after all. So, I took a few hours just to lay there and play with the fluffy white ball on his velvet hat and think about the Christmas spirit. Maybe it was about good will and cheer and… love.


End file.
